


She

by number0thefool



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: BE WARY OF THE TAGS PLEASE, Blood and Violence, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Mild Gore, Pining, Short One Shot, Surreal, but more specifically Longing, inspired by the initial album cover previews for more & more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number0thefool/pseuds/number0thefool
Summary: i figured i had better post this at some point because i'm pretty happy with how it turned out :0each section of this is inspired by one of the three album covers inthis imageand keepthis songin mind as you read!!
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	She

**Author's Note:**

> i figured i had better post this at some point because i'm pretty happy with how it turned out :0
> 
> each section of this is inspired by one of the three album covers in [this image](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/SyZPXdEGds8/maxresdefault.jpg)
> 
> and keep [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1VpQNXHEd6fKIC3wrz2LoF?si=hk17Z0FfSa68Ixwh-Tf6Gg) in mind as you read!!

She’s not sure when it started raining, but by now her dress is soaked and the ground is slick with mud. Her shoes are still on her feet and she wonders how much longer it’ll be before they’re pulled into sea of brown she stands on. The wind has blown her hair out of place, brown waves clouding over her eyes every so often and hair pins long gone in the night. The cold has enveloped her and nothing feels real anymore; she sways with each rush of the wind and it’s as if she’s become part of the air itself.

Most of the blood has washed off her hands, settling on her dress as it mixes in with the mud and rainwater. Her mind washes over with reds and browns as she looks down at the pale fingers that seem to be growing from the soil beneath her feet. She instinctively reaches for the shovel. And for the first time that night, Jeongyeon feels peace.

_Jeongyeon is alone in the kitchen when the woman approaches her. Her single raised eyebrow is a proposition and she accepts before she can think about it too much. They walk through the sea of bodies in the living room and take a seat beneath the staircase, shoulder-to-shoulder, both silently looking down the corridor in front of them. The low lights silhouette the people dancing in a dreamy dark blue and she feels the pressure in her chest slowly disappear. Her companion’s shoulder is soft and she rests her head on it, leaning in closer so the textured ruffles and freshly dry cleaned scent of their dress can consume her mind._

_Love has eluded her for long enough, but here it was. Beside her, carrying the weight of her head in the crook of its neck._

_“Do you wanna go somewhere else?”_

_The words are whispered into her ear, shaking her from whatever trance she’s fallen into. Once again, she can’t find the words to say no._

Nayeon’s waiting for her back in the hall, carefully stepping over the contorted bodies that cover the floor as they make their way forwards, pressing a kiss to her lips as a greeting. When they draw away, she feels her thoughts slowly collecting. Jeongyeon’s shorter than her now, her heels lost in the mud somewhere between here and where she’d buried him.

Their smile is warm. “Is it done?”

She nods and takes Nayeon’s hand as they walk to the door, eyes falling over the untouched food and neat place settings.

**Author's Note:**

> yup


End file.
